Females Illogical
by TestTubePrincess
Summary: "So what happens when 4 of the Star Trek characters are mysteriously turned into females? And suddenly are pushed into a new adventure. . .America. . . .2012. How can they live in these times? What will they lear-" "Captain, why are you talking like this?" "Spock? Oh, I'm just saying the summary." "This is illogical." "Of course it is, Spock. Of course it is. . . "


Night time. . .

Kirk looked around, he just finished another alien conflict. The same old thing. But at least it's over and everyone is happy. . . .Well except for those two guys who got hurt. He made a small sigh as he walked towards his bed. Kirk was tired, it may have been the same old alien conflict, but it was still tiring. He laid down on his bed, but his eyelids would not close. He felt tired but his body didn't. Kirk sighed and he felt a sudden shock through his body. He then started to get tired. VERY tired. He couldn't open his eyes and then his mind went blank.

McCoy was checking up on everything in the sickbay. Nothing much actually. A few check ups on the two who got hurt. He was about to walk out to go to sleep when a sudden beeping sound appeared. He quickly turned around and dashed over to noise. He was losing one of the men. Then, as McCoy was about to save the man, he felt an intense feeling, then he was feeling very tired. But he couldn't just get knocked out! He needed to save this man. He struggled to move but at least it was something. He saw the man's wound was opened. It needed to be re-stitched. But first he needed to stop the bleeding. He took off his own shirt and placed it on the wound to make the bleeding stop. He shakely grabbed the needle and thread but before he could stitch him he was knocked out. As he fell,he dragged the patient down with him by mistake.

Now, Spock doesn't need much sleep, he was on the bridge. He turned to see Chekov who, appears, to be falling asleep. Spock walked over to him and said, "You must not stay up if your body is showing that it needs to rest then you should-" Chekov looked at him, "Mis. . . .Mister Spock. . . I . . .I can't control. . . .Control my body. . . I-I wasn't tired. . . a minute a-. . . . ." He was out. This alarmed Spock. Something was wrong. I mean come on! If he ignored Chekov then what kind of story would this be? Spock was about to investigate this more until he had a weird feeling in his body. Then he started to feel tired. That's unusual for him. He looked around at the empty bridge, wait why wasn't there anyone on the bridge? It was just them two. Spock trying to resist fainting or what Chekov did, he placed Chekov's arm around his neck and tried to carry him. Spock started to get even more tired. He saw Chekov's room and drag him in there but Spock's body could not handle it anymore and down he went.

You could say, morning came but it's space. You really don't know if it's morning or not unless you have a clock and even then. Weary eyes opened. Kirk actually had a good night's rest. He didn't move, he wanted to just stay in bed. He, although, felt weight on his chest. Did he feel guilty? . . . He sat up.

!

What?. . . .He just felt that weight move. . . Wait. . . Wait a minute. . .What does that mean. . ? ! He placed his left hand on his neck. Smooth. . . Very smooth. . . He slowly ran his hand down right to his chest.

Bump.

. . . . . What?. . . . .

Kirk slowly got up and walked towards a mirror. There he saw himself. With waist length, blond hair and a set of. . .breast. Kirk just stared at the mirror. He started to nervously laugh, "What a weird dream. . . Hahahahaha. . . .I must have been really tired." He then what back to bed and fell asleep.

10 minutes later.

Kirk awoke from that short nap. He looked up at the ceiling and thought, 'Got to get up.' As he got up. . . He looked at the mirror. . . . Female.

"Wha-What. . .? ! How can I be-? !" He stopped talking and placed his hand on his lips, "That's my voice? . . . That's my voice?" Kirk didn't know what to do. . .Maybe he should. . .Or. . . Spock! Spock would understand!. . . . How is he-. . . No. . . Right now it's she. .. . . How is she going to find him? She can't go naked. That'll raise some eyebrows and cause nosebleeds. Kirk went to her closet. Obviously nothing would fit her. . . But she'll make do with what she's got. She grabbed one of her uniform shirts and changed into it. It looked kind of like a one of the uniforms for women like Uhura's.

Kirk decided to skip shoes and started to go out. She went to the bridge. No Spock. she slipped away without anyone seeing. Maybe Spock is in his room. She snuck into his room. Nothing. Where was Spock? ! She walked out. She had no clue until she heard a sudden scream. Kirk ran and stopped at Chekov's room.

The doors opened to see two girls. One who was freaking out and one who seemed confused. Kirk walked in, "Spock? !" She turned her head, "Chekov? !" Chekov looked up, "Ah? ! Who are you. . . ?"

Spock looked at Kirk, "Captain."

"Ahhh? ! C-Captain? ! Y-Y-You too? !"

Kirk nodded, "I was trying to find you, Spock. . . but it seems like you. . .As well as Chekov, have been affected." She looked at them, "We need to return back to normal."

"Indeed." Spock replied. Kirk paused for a moment how Spock just said, 'Indeed'. With that voice made her make a small, smile.

"Wh-What about McCoy? He may help us. He healed us before, right?" Chekov suggested. Kirk and Spock nodded. My. . . . My. . . . That Russian accent is even more sexier. "But, are you so certain he can help?" Spock questioned.

"He can do it." Kirk assured. Spock didn't say anything else. Chekov looked at Kirk, "Captain . . .How did you get a female uniform. . . ? . . ! Ah!. . ." Chekov got an idea of how. Kirk realized what Chekov's idea was, "N-No! I didn't-! I'm not a-!"

Spock was confused, "What do you mean? Is it the human term. . . Pervert?"

"I'm not! I never stole any women uniforms! This is my own!"

"You buy women's clothes, Captain?" Chekov asked.

"No! No! No! This is one of my uniforms! One of my regular uniforms! It's just the shirt!" Kirk explained and started to wave her hands around.

"You used it as a disguise?" Spock asked.

"I guess you can say that but mostly because nothing fit." Kirk replied. Chekov nodded, "I think that idea is a good. But. . . It must feel weird with no pants."

"It is."

It got silent. Awkward silence. Spock didn't seem to mind it.

"Well we should go to McCoy." Chekov squeaked out. Kirk nodded, "Yes, but you both only wear your shirts." She paused. That kind of sounded perverted.

"Yes, sir!" Chekov said and did what was told.

"Seems logical. So we will not stand out?" Spock looked at Kirk.

"Exactly."

With that, they were all ready.

This was bad. How were they suppose to do anything now? ! No one can find out about this. . . .No one. McCoy was their only hope. He surely can help them somehow.

"Captain, I-"

"I told you before, call me Jim." Kirk said.

" . . . .You are very illogical."

"What? ! How am I illogical? !"

"Many reasons. I can name them all if you want." Spock said without hesitation. Kirk paused for a moment, "How many reasons. . .?"

"More than you can count." Spock replied.

"Hahaha. Very funny." Kirk said sarcastically. "How is it funny? I am only stating the truth." Questioned the Vulcan.

"Wait- What? !"

"Oh, where is ?" Spock suddenly said. "What? Chekov is in front of us" Kirk pointed to nothing.

. . . .

"Oh no." Kirk said.

Chekov was close to the sickbay, "Captain, it's right-.. . . .Here. . . ." Kirk and Spock were not there. She looked around, "Maybe I walked a bit too fast . . . . ? Well. . I can wait for them at the sickbay. . ." Until-

BONK!

"Ouch. . ." Chekov knocked into another crew member. The man looked, "Oh sorry." Chekov didn't say anything but shook her head to show that it was her fault. He looked at her, "Can't you talk?" She stopped shaking and slowly nodded.

"Where are you going?"

Can't this guy leave? ! Chekov made a quiet and fast reply, "Toilet" And then she started to walk fast to the sickbay. The man yelled out, "It's this way." Chekov stopped and turned her head. She shook her head and ran as fast as she could.

Kirk looked at Spock, "Your ears! And your eyebrows! Mostly your entire face! It's a dead give away!" Spock replied, "Captain-"

"Jim."

"Captain, this is illogical again." Spock used her shoulder length hair is cover the ears.

"Okay, how about your eyebrows?" Kirk asked.

"It's not too obvious. It won't stand out like my ears." She answered. Kirk agreed, "Well let's quickly get to sickbay."

As they got close, there was a sudden scream. They quickly ran in. Kirk saw Chekov, "Did you scream? !"

"W-Well yes b-but- But look!" She pointed at the ground. Both Spock and Kirk looked down to see a woman with no shirt on laying next to a man whose arm was covering her chest.

"What the-? !" Kirk didn't know what to say.

"Mmmm. . . ." The sound of the woman sleeping appeared. She moved a little causing the man's arm to slide off a little. Chekov looked at Kirk, "Captain, did this woman have. . .It. . . . With this man? ? ?"

"No, Chekov. That would be impossible." She replied.

"How?"

"Because I know this woman would never do such a thing" Kirk walked over to her.

"Wait are you saying this is. . . . .McCoy?" Chekov was really shocked.

"No. . ." Spock said, "It wouldn't be impossible for McCoy to be sleeping with another man." Kirk looked at Spock, "You would say that wouldn't you?"

"Well then, let's try to wake him up."

"Technically her." Spock corrected Kirk.

Kirk looked back at Spock and gave her the stink eye. Spock didn't notice, "Is something the matter, Captain?"

"Nothing." She said as she looked back at the supposedly McCoy, "Hey. . .Bones. .? Bones. . Wake up. . . Come on. . .Wake up. ."

"Appears not to be waking up." Spock observed.

Kirk thought for a small time, "Hey. . .Bones. . . is the new captain of the Enterprise."

"NO!" There, shot up the woman. She sounded so terrified.

Kirk grinned, "Yes, this is our McCoy."

"My head. . ." McCoy said. Kirk looked at her, "How are you feeling? Do you feel different?"

"What? Wait! What? !"

"McCoy is acting like how we acted when we first found out." Kirk noted. Spock nodded. "I do not mean to interrupt but he is naked. Well half naked." Chekov said.

"Wh-What's going on? !"

"Don't freak out, Bones!" Kirk tried to calm McCoy down. "Oh, I have all rights to freak out! Why do I sound like this? ! Why am I woman? ! Why am I-? !"

"Why are you half naked?" Spock asked.

"YES! WHY AM I HALF NAK- Wait. WHAT? !" She looked down. Turning bright red, she quickly covered herself with her arms. Kirk looked at her, "You weren't sleeping with this man were you?" Kirk had to make sure that wasn't the case.

"What man. . ?" McCoy turned, "No! No! No!" She turned the man over and looked at the wound, "Oh, No. . .No!"

"What is it, Bones? !" Kirk started to worry.

"Last night before I fainted or whatever, he was bleeding. . . ." McCoy trailed off.

"Is he d-?"

"He's dead, Jim."

* * *

Author's Note: Omigosh. Yes. Just. Yes. I even made designs of it~ I used 3DCG though. Okay sorry, I should explain some stuff :DDD The CHapter is called What? Because Everyone is saying What a lot XDDDDD So I've noticed In my Doctor Who stories and this one that the characters always act in an anime way e_e. So It'll appear like that. And why did I pick these four?

Kirk - He's the main character and plus I bet he would make a cute girl ;3

Spock - Well. . .If Kirk is a girl then why not Spock?

McCoy - I NEVER SEE FANFICTIONS OF T.O.S. OF A FEM MCCOY! WELL NOW I CHANGED IT!

Chekov - He's Russian (Not racist, Just love the accent and watch Hetalia to get it), I like him, and he'll make a cute girl too ;33 HECK! THEY ALL MAKE CUTE GIRLS!

Btw Before I (in the next Author's note) post the designs up, What color is Kirk's hair? I've been having a debate with my big bro and we can't decide on Blond or Light Brown.

Okay if you don't get some parts I'll help~ (NOT in order)

1. Shock and Sleep, Something happened that caused Kirk, McCoy, Spock and Chekov suddenly fall asleep.

2. With Spock and Chekov, The bridge, It was empty! Reason? It's unknown ;)))

3. Clothes, Kirk had the idea to only use their shirts as woman uniforms.

4. Shoes, Some crew members may notice but that wasn't really important to care about.

5. McCoy, McCoy was about to go to sleep when one of the men's wounds opened (Disgusting right?) So he ran and tried to save him. He needed to stop the bleeding yet there was nothing that he could use to push it, no cloths, so he decided to use his own shirt but before he could stitch it, he fell down and by mistake, dragged the patient with him.

6. Crashing, random guy Chekov crashed into, Well I didn't want to make the story seem like they were the only ones on the ship LOL.

7. Kirk and Spock talking, Kirk is the definition of Illogical to Spock. . .Not including McCoy.

8. Kirk smiling at Spock's response, Spirk.

9. Mistake about McCoy, They found McCoy who appeared to be "Sleeping" with a man. Just the result of #5.

(Long list o_o )

10. Stink eye, You should know what that means.

11. Innocent Chekov, Wouldn't Chekov make an innocent girl?

12. Kirk a pervert? . . .You decide.

Well yeah, so, I'll describe what they look like later and I'll show you people a pic. (Side note: The pic is created on a program so the uniforms aren't their normal uniforms. It's the best I could do and the hair is also kind of the best I can do I'll tell the mistakes)

So yeah please enjoy~ Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Please review~

Live long and prosper.


End file.
